


In your hands

by FoggyDevil



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Basically PWP, Foggy is a good guy but matt still going to sue him, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Matt cries a bit, Two avocados in a bathtube, handjob, or maybe a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/pseuds/FoggyDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt loves when Foggy takes the lead.<br/>Or: that time when Foggy gives Matt a handjob in the bathtube</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm chatting with a friend of mine.  
> English is not my first language, so please, if you see mistakes, point them out to me and I'll fix them.  
> Also, It’s the first sex scene that i write. So pardon me if It’s awkward.  
> Enjoy!

It had been a long week. Daredevil had spent every night taking down two different gangs involved in a drug war. Foggy had spent every day taking on the caseload of two lawyers and preparing a court case that had ended just that afternoon. Karen had been a beautiful ray of sunshine, demonstrating herself essential in the office and providing them with coffee and food every time they needed it.  
Foggy thinks Matt nominated her for sainthood.  
They're both physically and mentally exhausted when they finally stumble in their apartment and decide they need a bath, because Matt doesn't have the energy to stand in the shower.  
So here they are. The water is hot, the soap smells nice, Foggy is soft behind him, and Matt is finally relaxing. Foggy is washing his hair, and he hums happily leaning into his gentle ministration. It's been too long since the last time they could be just the two of them with nothing to worry about. Well, no, okay, they still have stuff to worry about, but right now they're taking a well deserved break, and the world outside can wait al least for one night.  
Matt sighs when Foggy starts massaging his neck and shoulders, working out all the knots in the muscles.  
“You're so tense” he murmurs, and a noncommittal noise is all the response Matt can manage. He's focusing only on Foggy's hands wandering on his back and sides and chest, caressing and teasing, pinching lightly Matt's nipples because that always makes him jump.  
It’s been even longer since the last time they had sex and Matt realize that he needs it. He needs Foggy's hands on him, Foggy's body against his. He needs to be touched and be held.  
He chokes a little whimper because suddenly his body can feel everything. He can feel every shift of the hot water sliding over his body, trailing behind Foggy's hands, helping the sensation of the caresses linger for more time. He can feel the swish of Foggy's hair on his warm wet skin, Foggy's heartbeat vibrating through his chest and against Matt's back, strong and clear. And just like that, he's already half hard, breathing heavily.  
Matt's ears are very sensitive, and Foggy knows that. And just like the little shit that he is, he breaths hot air on it and licks his earlobe, biting down a little bit, just a nibble, enjoying the catch in Matt's breath. By the time he's satisfied by his work, Matt is desperate, panting and groaning.  
Foggy is a professional teaser and slides a hand down Matt's chest and stomach, slow and delicate, tracing the shape of his abs and the contour of the belly-button. Foggy's hand keeps trailing down, avoiding Matt’s cock and grazing his hip and thigh, and it starts just stroking and brushing, light as a feather, all around Matt's cock. It's slow and maddening and totally _illegal_. Matt is pretty sure of the last part, because it’s killing him.  
He tries to move his hips, a weak thrust up in search of a contact, but just as he starts moving Foggy's hand stills and presses to pin him down. After a couple of seconds it starts its wandering again, still infuriatingly slow and languid.  
Matt tries to move again, and again the hand stills.  
After the third time, Matt understands the game: if he moves, Foggy stops. The _jerk_.  
At this point Matt is painfully hard and Foggy still hasn’t touched him yet, not like he wants to be touched. A sob escapes from his throat and Matt bites his lower lip. There are tears of frustration trailing down his cheeks.  
It's only when Matt begs him, _oh so nicely_ , that Foggy grins, bites down on Matt's shoulder and finally wraps his fingers around Matt's heavy cock, _thank God_ , that's perfect - except that it’s not, because it's still a too gentle touch, fingers ghosting unhurriedly, not quite there, and now Matt doesn't stop the whimpers because he's going crazy. He's crying and trying very very hard not to move, not to thrust his hips up in Foggy's hand, gripping the edges of the bathtub till his knuckles are white.  
"Why are you… doing this to me... God Foggy please-" he whimpers, shaking and letting out a low whine when Foggy's finger brushes over the tip of his aching cock, pressing down on the slit. Foggy sounds so delighted when he breaths a chuckle on his skin and nibbles at his earlobe.  
"I love when you cry for this," he whispers, sending yet more shivers down Matt's spine, making him shudder and let out an honest to God broken and sinful moan.  
And Matt is so turned on and hard and sensitive and he needs this so much.  
"Fo-Fog. Foggy, Foggy... I... I'm-Oh! _God!_ Foggy, please, I'm gonna..."  
His legs are trembling in the effort not to move, muscles tense, back arching.  
"Nope, Matty," Foggy murmurs sweetly. He brings two fingers to circle the base of Matt's cock, squeezing to block his orgasm, and Matt just loses it. He lets out a short scream of frustration, hot tears burning trails down his cheeks, he can't be still anymore and desperately thrusts his hips up, chasing his denied pleasure. But Foggy smoothly follows his movements and doesn't let go the base of his cock and Matt hysterically thinks that he's definitely going to sue the hell out of him. Totally illegal.  
"This is not gonna work and you know it, Matt," Foggy laughs gleefully, the bastard "It’s not like you haven't tried already."  
And Matt knows, really, he knows that it’s useless, but can't really help himself, and moves one of his hand because he wants, no, he needs to jerk off right now or he’s going to explode.  
"Don't. Even think. About it." Foggy growls in his ear, low and dangerous, effectively stopping him and turning him on even more, if possible. Matt grips the edge of the bathtub again, shaking and crying and sobbing.  
"Good boy, Matty," Foggy praises in his hair, with so much affection in his voice that Matt’s heart swells with love.  
"Foggy...please..." Matt sobs out, head resting back on Foggy's shoulder, because he doesn't have the strength to keep it up anymore. He just slumps onto Foggy's body, breathing erratically. "Please, let me... Please"  
"Oh, you beg so nicely, Matty." Foggy plants a kiss on the shell of his ear, nuzzling lovingly at his hair. "But this is not what I want to hear, right?"  
Matt sighs and nods, unable to use his voice anymore.  
Another kiss, on the neck this time.  
"You know what I want you to say, right?"  
Matt nods again, gathering enough breath for what he knows is about to come.  
"Then tell me, Matt." Foggy's voice is just a soft and sweet murmur against his temple "Who are you?"  
"I'm- I'm your slut." It’s something between a moan and a sob, but his voice is loud enough so that Foggy would be pleased. Matt can be good, Matt wants to be good for Foggy.  
"Yes you are." Foggy grins and Matt cries out loud, his world turning upside down; the steady hold on his hip gets stronger, strong enough that it will leave a bruise, Matt's impossibly hard dick is finally gripped tight by Foggy's skilled fingers, and Matt's back arches so violently he thinks he pulled a muscle. There are stars dancing behind his eyes. Foggy pumps Matt's cock fast and hard, twisting his wrist in that particular movement that, he knows, drives Matt absolutely crazy.  
Matt is deliciously loud, and Foggy goes even faster, ignoring the water sloshing out of the tub and on the floor.  
"Fuck, Matty...my beautiful slut," Foggy moans in Matt's ear. And Matt loves that. He loves Foggy's voice like that, hot and close. He loves being called like that by him, loves the way he can play his body with all the expertise of a maestro.  
"Foggyfoggyfoggyfoggy..."  
It's so good and so much and he's at his physical and mental limit, and suddenly the stars that were dancing behind his eyes explode in thousands of fireworks.  
Matt screams. Then his body shakes violently, his mouth falls open, his cock pulses, and he comes with a choked cry, his release floating around between Foggy's fingers.  
Foggy strokes him gently to the end, the other hand brushing and petting Matt's leg and stomach. Matt's mind is filled just with a pleased buzz  
"God, you're so good," Foggy praises him "So good and beautiful."  
Matt makes a soft happy sound and turns his head, hiding in Foggy's neck, smiling lazily.  
"And you're all mine."  
Matt does a vaguely affirmative hum, happy and content. 

"...'m all 'urs."


End file.
